danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Togami/Image Gallery
Anime Screenshots Togami_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Byakuya's introduction. Byakuya_Togami_and_Touko_Fukawa_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Byakuya and Toko in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Togami anime episode 3.jpg|Byakuya shocked after Leon executed. Asahina slapping Togami.jpg|Byakuya slapped by Hina. Byakuya drinking the powder.jpg|Byakuya tests the powder. Byakuya Togami ep 9.jpg|Byakuya reaffirming Hina as the culprit. Byakuya shocked.jpg|Byakuya shocked. Togami episode 10.jpg|Byakuya discovering a class that smelled blood and entrails. Togami questioning Kirigiri.jpg|Byakuya questioning Kyoko about her identity. Byakuya interviewed by Jin.jpg|Byakuya agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. Byakuya looking a picture.jpg|Byakuya looking a photo given by Monokuma. Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|Byakuya's photo given by Monokuma. Togami after Junko's appearance.jpg|Byakuya reaction after the real Junko's appeared. Byakuya desperate.jpg|Byakuya desperate. Togami motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Byakuya motivated by Makoto's words. Fukawa and Byakuya in ep 13.jpg|Byakuya and Toko in the final episode. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Byakuya in the end card. Manga Appearances File:Togamichibi.png|Byakuya, chibi-style. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Byakuya's reaction to Mukuro's death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Byakuya's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Character Designs Official Designs Togami_Byakuya_design_game.png|Byakuya's design. 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg|Sprites. 32.jpg|Sprites (2). Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Byakuya In the Beta version (Top - the first order from left to right). Togami´s Beta.jpg|Byakuya's Beta design. Beta Taka and Byakuya design.jpg|A newer version of Byakuya's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Taka. DanganronpaTogami'sBeta.jpg|Byakuya's Beta close up. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Naegi encountering all the other students. Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafetaria. Togami_Reading.jpg|In the library. Asa Smack.jpg|Being hit by Aoi Asahina. 0ACDC250.png|Byakuya testing the powder while everyone tells him to stop. Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Dismantling Monokuma. Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|The picture that Monokuma give to Byakuya. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Togami room.png|Byakuya's room. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Event 164.png|Byakuya arriving in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the island. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 5.jpg|Byakuya on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Genocide Jill and Toko Fukawa. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Byakuya, Leon and Yasuhiro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with his imposter. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Official Site Togami_Official_Anime_Site.png|Byakuya on the official anime site. Togami Elite Official Site 2.jpg|Byakuya on the official game site (character part). Byakuya on the official.png|Byakuya on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Choose your character.png|Byakuya on the character select screen. Togami Byakuya Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Byakuya from the official site. Category:Image galleries